Paparazzi
by k-dog2014
Summary: Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't been on for a while. This is just a random story I wrote for my best friend when she was taking a trip to Germany. Now bear with me please because I haven't read it in almost a year, and I just wanted to post it to see what you all thought. Enjoy! :)


Paparazzi

By: Clowny

I chuckled as Clowny stared curiously at me. "What are you drawing?"

I shook my head smirking. "Nothing."  
"Well, it's obviously something!" Clowny reached for the paper.

Bunny caught her hand in midair and turned away from her. "When I'm done!"

Clowny grumbled as she looked around the room. Art was all over the place. Paintings and drawings were half colored, lying against the walls and on the counters. Sculptures were started on a table while supplies sat in boxes stacked on shelves. She looked around to see a couple students working at different tables. Her eyes shifted to the front of the room, where a set of eyes were staring at her.

Suddenly, I felt someone shake my shoulder. "Bunny!" I heard Clowny say, "Bunny! Mr. Wade's staring at us! You'd better finish that quick!"

I looked up to see Mr. Wade's eyes on us curiously. I turned back to Clowny. "Shit! I'm almost done! I just need a couple more minutes."

"Well you'd better hurry," Clowny said as she looked at the clock. "Because the bell's gonna ring in about three."

"Perfect," I replied quickening my pace. "Just enough time."

Clowny watched me, glancing every now and then at Mr. Wade and the clock.

I set my pencil down and sighed just as the bell rang.

"Whoa, nice timing!" Clowny stated smiling.

I nodded. "Thanks!" I looked over to Mr. Wade. "And now we can give it to him."

We waited until the others left the classroom, pretending to pack up. Once they all left, we approached Mr. Wade smiling.

He looked up at us and smiled, shaking his head. "Do I even want to know what you two were doing over there?"

I nodded, handing him the paper. "For you."

He examined it and after a minute burst out laughing. "Wow, this comic is awesome!"

"Prussia awesome," Clowny whispered in my ear.

I laughed and nodded at Mr. Wade. "Glad you like it."

He smiled. "I love it! How long did it take you to make?"

Clowny and I rubbed our heads, turning away from him embarrassed.

He eyed us curiously. "What?"

"Well…" I started, "It took us…"

"…..about 6 months," Clowny finished.

"Oh, I see," Mr. Wade said as he looked at the comic.

"Well, it didn't really take us that long," I explained. "We started it about 6 months ago but got sidetracked from it and just finished it now."

"Oh, that makes more sense," Mr. Wade chuckled as he set it on his desk. "Well thank you! Next time I go to the woods, I'll watch for Slender and Jeff."

Clowny and I laughed when we heard the door open. We all turned to see who it was.

Mr. Wade smiled. "Oh, hey Chad."

Clowny and I smirked as Mr. T. entered the room. "Hey Michael." He turned and looked at us. "Oh, are these girls annoying you? They're pretty good at that."

"Hey!" Clowny stated laughing. "We're not that bad."

Mr. T. laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you are."

Clowny rolled her eyes smiling. "Yeah, naturally I am."

He chuckled as he walked over to Mr. Wade. "Oh," he said as he picked up the comic, "What's this?"

I looked over to Clowny and winked. She smiled and looked at him.

"What?! W-why does he get to live?!" Mr. T. asked as he read it. "I died in mine! That's not fair!"

We burst out laughing.

He chuckled and sighed. "You girls are prejudice."

I smirked at him. "Now what would make you say that?"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at us. "Hmm…..I can't possibly imagine."

We all laughed as he focused his attention back to Mr. Wade. "Can you help me with something quick?"

Mr. Wade nodded. "Yeah sure."

"Well, we'll get going," Clowny said as we walked for the door.

"Alright," Mr. Wade smiled at us. "Thanks a lot girls."

I nodded in reply. "Anytime!"

Mr. T. shook his head but waved. "Bye. Nice seeing you two."

Clowny stared at him smirking. "I don't appreciate sarcasm!"

I burst into laughter with her as Mr. T. chuckled. "I wasn't being sarcastic!"

"Oh sure," Clowny said rolling her eyes.

"I don't appreciate sarcasm!" he yelled back laughing.

Mr. Wade stared at us confused. "Alright then."

Clowny and I shook our heads. "Ask him."

Mr. Wade chuckled and nodded. "Alright, I will."

"See ya," I waved as I opened the door with Clowny following me.

"Bye," they said as we left the room.

Clowny and I laughed all the way to our lockers. "That was priceless," I said as I opened my locker door.

Clowny nodded smiling. "Yeah, and Mr. T. walking in was an added bonus!"

We continued laughing as we packed up our materials into our book bags.

"Despite him being an asno, he's alright," I said chuckling.

Clowny laughed and nodded. "Yeah, plus his use of sarcasm."

I nodded. "Him and his sarcasm."

Clowny shut her locker smiling. "Yeah. Well, I'm going to take off. See ya."

I nodded, still collecting my belongings. "See ya."

I waved to her and watched her leave before shutting my locker. I turned to leave when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked back to see Mr. Wade smiling at me. I smiled back. "Hey."

"Hey," he said. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded. "Yeah, what's up?"

He rubbed his head. "Well, it's just…that comic you did was really good so…..I was wondering if I could take you along to an art conference this weekend."

I stared at him wide-eyed. "Me? Really?"

He smiled and nodded. "Your art is fantastic! I would like to show it off to the others at the convention. Plus, it will give you an opportunity to look at others' work and learn from them. You will do it won't you?"

I turned away, rubbing my head. "Well, I don't know…"

"Please?!" he begged her.

"I guess…" she mumbled.

Mr. Wade clapped his hands together excitedly. "Sweet! Thanks so much! It's on Saturday, from about 10 to 4. I'll meet you here at 9. Sound good?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Sounds good."

He smiled back and nodded, throwing his bag over his shoulder. "Alright, see you then!"

I watched him walk out of the hall and heard the door close as he left. Silence filled the hall as I stood there in awe. _Really? He wants…..my drawings?_ I thought. I couldn't help but form a smile on my face. _This is going to be interesting._

I grabbed my book bag and my books and walked out to my car. I placed them in the backseat, grabbing my IPod out and plopping in the car. I turned on some music and drove home.

"Hey," I said as I entered the house, closing the door behind me.

"Hi," my mom called from the stove. "How was school?"

"Fine," I replied as I set down my book bag and books on the table. I felt my smile beginning to appear.

"What are you smiling about?" Mada asked as he entered the kitchen, taking a seat on the couch.

"Nothing," I stated looking away.

"It's something," Mom said glancing back at me, "What is it?"

I let out a sigh and clapped my hands together. "I'm going to an art convention!"

"Really?" Mada asked excitedly. "That's Prussia awesome!"

I nodded smiling. "Yeah, Mr. Wade's taking me to it tomorrow. I have to meet him at Beckman at 9."

"That's great!" Mom said enthusiastically.

I smiled. "Yeah, Mr. Wade said my drawings were really good and that he wanted to show other people at the convention!"

Mada high-fived me. "Yeah!"

I laughed. "Thanks Mada!"

"What is he going to show?" Mom asked curiously.

I thought for a moment before shrugging. "I'm not sure." _I wonder if I need to draw anything for this tonight!_ I thought worriedly.

I quickly ran to my room, shutting the door, and pulled out some paper and a pencil. "What should I draw?" I asked myself thinking. "I don't know what he will want!"

I thought for a while before setting down my pencil. "Damn! I don't know what to draw!"

I grabbed my IPod and turned it on, letting it play the Stick Bubble Gum song. I laughed as I listened to the song and sang the lyrics. Suddenly, I heard a random video and smiled. "That sounds like a good idea," I said picking up my pencil, and I began drawing.

"Dinner!" Mom yelled from the kitchen as she set a plate of steak on the table.

Everyone came out and took their seats. Soon after, they dug in.

"What happened before?" Mada asked me as I chewed my food thoroughly.

I smiled. "I went to draw."

"Draw what?"

I smirked as I pulled out a drawing. Mada smiled widely and laughed. "Caaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrllllllllllllll!"

"And Paul," I motioned to the other llama, "Don't forget about Paul."

They all laughed as they ate their dinner.

I smiled at Mom as I brought my plate over. "Thanks Mom."

Mada chuckled as he nodded towards her. "Thanks buddy!"

Mom laughed and waved her hand away. "Yeah yeah yeah. You're welcome."

Mada sat in the living room as I went back to my room to keep drawing. I continued to listen to music and draw throughout most of the night. Eventually I checked my IPod to see that Clowny had emailed me. I shook my head, throwing it on my bed. "Screw her." I smirked as I continued on my drawings.

After I had created a nice collection of drawings, I lay on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I smiled as I examined my drawings. I plugged in my headphones, listening to music as I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning to Mada shaking me. "Marissa, hurry and get up! It's 8!"

I stretched and yawn as I slowly stood up. I rubbed my eyes as I wobbly walked to the kitchen, bringing my pictures along. I set them on the table before grabbing a yogurt out of the fridge. "Where's Matti?"

"Shopping," Mada said as he watched SpongeBob.

"They're on to us!" I heard someone say from the TV. I couldn't help but laugh, remembering what I told Clowny.

Mada eyed me carefully but didn't ask. I ate my yogurt and quickly got changed. I grabbed a folder, shoving all my drawings neatly inside before grabbing the keys. "I'm heading out."

Mada nodded as he looked over at her. He smiled. "Good luck and have fun."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks. See ya later."

After a small wave, she closed the garage door behind her. Climbing into the car, she plugged her IPod in again and drove off for Dyersville.

"Where is he?" I asked myself as I sat in the car, waiting. "He said he would be here."

Immediately after I said that, Mr. Wade pulled up alongside of me. I turned over smiling at him when my jaw dropped. Mr. Wade stepped out of his car and walked over to my window. "Hey!" he said smiling. "You ready?"

I pointed over to his car. "Why is Mr. T. coming?"

Mr. Wade shook his head. "I don't really know. He said he wanted to."

I looked over to see Mr. T. staring at us. I shook my head, pretending to be all upset. Mr. T. tapped on the window, glaring at me. I burst out laughing and shook my head. He crossed his arms, pouting. Mr. Wade laughed as he turned back to me. "Would you rather ride with us or follow us with your car?"

"If it's alright, I would rather ride with you," she said motioning towards his car.

He nodded. "That's fine."

I shut off my car as he backed away from the door. I grabbed my things and climbed out of the car. I shut the door and handed him my folder. "Here."

He looked at me curiously. "What's this?"

"Drawings," I smiled as he looked amazed at my work.

"Whoa, I've never seen any of these," he stated. "When did you draw them?"

"Last night," I mumbled.

He looked at me wide eyed. "Really? You did all these last night?"

I nodded. "I didn't know if you needed any art from me, and I didn't want to come unprepared, so I just drew them."

He smiled widely and patted her back. "Thank you so much!" He rubbed his head. "Well, I feel kinda bad now because I brought your past artwork too." He shook his head. "But now we have plenty to show!"

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I guess so."

He nodded as he walked back to the driver's side. I climbed in behind Mr. T. as he climbed in the driver's seat.

"Hey," Mr. T. said as I entered.

"Hi."

"Ready?" Mr. Wade asked.

I nodded. "Yep."

They rode in silence except for the music for a while. Then, they drove past some woods. "Hey look Mr. T.!" I said excitedly. "Slender's woods!"

Mr. T. looked shaking his head. "Yeah, so?"

"So why don't you go for a walk?" Mr. Wade stated smirking.

"Ha ha very funny guys," Mr. T. replied smiling as he shook his head.

Mr. Wade and I laughed. The whole rest of the way down, we encouraged each other, picking on Mr. T. the whole time. He just laughed with us, pretending to pout every once in a while. Before we knew it, we had arrived.

"We're here."

I looked out the window at the huge building in front of us. We climbed out of the car and began walking to the entrance. People were all over, walking, sitting, eating, talking, and doing anything and everything. Mr. Wade motioned for us to follow him as he led.

Shortly after, they entered the building. I gasped as I saw the incredible amount of people and activities. _It's like an anime convention!_ I thought to myself. Mr. Wade saw my reaction and smiled. "I told you."

The amount of people and stations set up were insane. I stuck close to Mr. Wade and Mr. T. as we made our way through the crowd. Concession stands were set up along the wall to my right. I slipped past people until we reached a blank table. Mr. Wade set down his things and began unpacking.

"Alright, here's how today's gonna work," he said as he placed my pictures neatly on the table. "You will be here for a little while to answer questions or receive comments. Then, you are free to roam around and participate in the stations." He looked at me. "Sound good?"

I nodded, still taking in the place. "Yeah."

He smiled and nodded. "Alright, here we go."

The first few hours passed slowly. Not many people came at first to our station. They didn't really ask many questions, just commented on my pieces. As the morning passed, people increased at my table. I was surprised at one point to see a line beginning to form. "Wow."

Soon it was around noon, and my stomach growled. Mr. Wade and Mr. T. looked down laughing. "Hungry?"

I nodded embarrassed.

Mr. Wade nodded. "Well, I think you've stayed her long enough. Go grab a bite to eat, and then you can explore."

I smiled widely. "Thanks so much!"

They laughed as I ran off to the concession stands with my money. I ordered a burger and some fries before taking a seat and eating. As I ate, I looked at the people walking around me. I chuckled to myself as I saw bikers walk by. "Fags," I whispered to myself. To my left I saw a handicap person in a wheelchair. I smiled as I saw them head towards the bathroom.

"Thank you!" a voice from behind me said.

I turned around to see a lady walking away with broccoli in her hands. I giggled to myself as I took another bite of my burger. _Broccoli shit…_

After finishing my food, I threw my trash away and began walking around. I was amazed at some people's works. A certain table caught my eye. I walked up to it, seeing plastic statues all over. The lady behind it was explaining her process. I smiled as I watched her pick up one of a boy and a girl. I turned and walked away humming as I went. "Plastic….plastic heroes…"

Eventually I found my way to an origami table. _Hmm….maybe I can get some tips for Mada, _I thought as I took a seat. I joined at just the right time, because the man was just about to start a new session.

The afternoon flew by way faster than the morning did. By the time I checked my phone, it was already 3:30. "Aww," I said sadly. "I'd better be getting back." I walked through the crowd of people, finding my way back to Mr. Wade and Mr. T. who had begun packing up a little.

"There you are!" Mr. Wade said relieved. "We were just talking about you."

"I'm here!" I replied smiling.

"So, how was it?" Mr. T. asked curiously.

"It was really fun! I learned a lot," I replied looking around at all the people.

"I'm glad," Mr. Wade patted her back. "You did a great job, and we got so many good comments!"

I smiled. "Thanks!"

We all sat waiting until 4. We finished packing up the other materials, and after a quick break for food, left the building.

"What a great day," Mr. Wade mumbled through his banana he was chewing.

I smiled to myself. _Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear…._

We walked back to the car and took off. We all sat quietly listening to the music. When the song Don't Stop Believing came on, Mr. Wade turned it up. "I love this song!" he stated excitedly.

"Me too," I added smiling.

Mr. Wade sung along with the lyrics while Mr. T. and I quietly hummed to ourselves. My eyes widened as I heard my favorite part coming. I smiled and didn't hold back, singing as loud as I could. "I am a millipede, and I am amazing!"

The guys looked back at me confused as I laughed. I saw them looking at me and waved my hand. "Inside joke."

"Oh," they said as they turned around, still feeling a little confused.

I laughed as the song continued. The car fell silent again when the song ended. Mr. T. closed his eyes, drifting off as we drove on. I felt my eyes flutter shut but forced them open. _Wow, I didn't realize I was this tired, _I thought to myself. I listened to Mr. Wade sing and looked out the window as we drove back.

Before I realized it, we pulled into the Beckman parking lot. I stretched and yawned as Mr. Wade pulled up next to my car. He turned around to look at me. "Here ya go."

I smiled. "Thanks."

He shook his head. "No, thank you. I really appreciate that."

I nodded in reply. "Anytime."

I opened my door quietly, for Mr. T. was asleep. I laughed as I looked at him and climbed out of the car. Mr. Wade smiled and waved. "See ya Monday."

"See ya Monday," I replied waving back.

I watched them drive off as I hopped in my car. I plugged in my IPod and started the car. I felt my eyes wearing down as well as my body. "I've got to make it home," I said shaking myself. "But how?" I picked up my IPod and flipped through songs. I smirked and chuckled when I came across one. "This outta keep me awake."

I pushed play and let it sit on the seat next to me. Following the opening music, I started laughing and singing along. "Yeah my name is Link man, and I'm more well known that Lil Wayne! Oh you thought my name was Zelda? That's a f****n girl's name!" I laughed as the song continued, pumping me up and giving me more energy.

What seemed like a short time later, I pulled into my driveway, still singing this song. I sighed as I parked in the garage and shut off the car. "I made it," I whispered as I collected my belongings and entered the house.

I opened the door to see all my family sitting in the living room watching TV. They all looked over at me as I entered, shutting the door behind me.

"She's back!" Mom called from the couch. "How'd it go?"

"It was great," I replied smiling, "but I'm kinda tired."

She nodded. "You can go to sleep if you want."

I looked at the clock, which read 6. "Hell no! That's way too early!"

She laughed and nodded. "I suppose you're right. Well, there's some leftover beef and noodles if you want some." She pointed to the fridge. "You'll just need to warm them up."

"Sounds good," I stated as I walked to the fridge.

I warmed myself some of it and took my seat next to matti and Mada on the couch. We all watched Wheel of Fortune while I ate. I told them about my experience and all the jokes I remembered.

"You're serious?!" Mada asked. "You really said those things!?"

I shook my head laughing. "No Mada, not all of them!" I rubbed my head. "I think I would have gotten beat up if I would have said everything I was thinking."

They all laughed at me as vatti came out. "Hey Dad."

He smiled and waved at her. "Hey, how was it?"

"Prussia awesome," I replied smiling. "I had a blast."

He nodded. "That's good."

He threw on his coat and grabbed the keys as he opened the door. "See you later," he stated as he walked out the door.

"Bye!" we all called as he waved and shut the door.

I yawned as we continued to watch TV. Mada sat on the floor, playing with Bubba while Mom covered up on the chair, playing on the Kindle. I flipped through the channels but couldn't find anything good. I sighed, setting down the remote. "Anyone in the mood for South Park?"

Mada and Mom nodded their heads smiling. "Sure."

I looked over at Mada lazily. "Hey, put a disk in."

"Why me?"  
"Because I'm too tired!" I whined smirking.

He sighed and nodded, walking over to out collection of South Park. "Which episode?"

"Hmm….." I thought for a while.

"Christmas Critters? Imagination Land?" he asked winking.

I laughed as I nodded. "Surprise me!"

He chuckled as he pulled out a random disk and popped it in. I yawned and covered up as he played the disk. I felt my eyes begin to close, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I awoke the next morning on the couch to the sun shining in my eyes. I quickly closed them again, lifting my hand to block them. "Ahh!"

Mada laughed from the table. "Watch your eyes."

"It's a little late for that Mada," I said rubbing my eyes as I sat up groggily.

He shook his head smiling. "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Nothing," I mumbled as I walked to the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my hair, combing through the snarls and knots. I looked at myself in the mirror, seeing my hair curl out in the back. "Damnit," I grumbled as I plugged in the straightener. Once it warmed up, I quickly straightened my hair. I sighed and set it down, shutting it off. "Good enough."

I walked back out to the kitchen where Mom was grabbing her purse and keys. She looked at me and smiled. "Let's go girl."

I stared at her confused. "Where are we going?"

She smiled. "Shopping."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh Mom-"

"Come on!" she encouraged as she threw her shoes to her. "You're going whether you want to or not."

I sighed as I slowly put on my shoes and grabbed my bag. Mada chuckled as I walked past him. I looked back at him, punching him in the arm. "Derp," I whispered as I walked out with Mom.

We climbed into the car and drove off. I stretched and yawned, still a little tired. She laughed as she turned on the radio and started singing along. I stared out the window, bored, as I saw houses past us. Suddenly, I hear Mom gasp. "Marissa! Look!"

I quickly turned my head and looked to where she was pointing. My jaw dropped and I cheered excitedly. "Whistle pig!"

"Too bad there's not a manbearpig around too," Mom winked at me.

I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, too bad."

We talked about the whistle pig the rest of the way to the mall. I smiled until I looked out my window. I groaned as I got out of the car.

"Oh come on," Mom said happily, "it won't be that bad."

I sighed and nodded as she dragged me into the mall.

We entered and were amazed at how busy it was. I shook my head and face palmed as Mom grabbed my wrist, pulling me along. _Why? _I thought. _Why does she torture me so?_ I let her drag me to the first store, which was Debs.

"Mom, I don't want a dress," I whined.

She shook her head. "You need one for when we go to the wedding."

I sighed as she picked out tons of dresses and shoved them towards me to try on. I walked into the changing room with my arms filled with dresses. The lady unlocked the door and held it open for me to get in. I hung up all the dresses on the hooks and randomly picked one. "Here we go."

I walked out with my first dress, which was a spaghetti strap blue sundress. Mom gasped as she watched me turn. "I love it!"

I nodded quickly smiling. "So do I. Let's get it."

She shook her head. "Nope, we need to try on the other ones."

I sighed and turned to change again but caught a glimpse of someone staring at me out of the corner of my eye. I turned back and saw no one looking at me besides matti. "Hmm," I said as I walked back into the changing room. "Weird."

After about a half hour, we finally checked out with the first dress I tried on. I shook my head as Mom went and paid for it. _I told her, _I thought as I rubbed my head.

"Ready?" she asked returning with a bag.

I nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

I let her drag me again through the crowd to Payless shoes. She sat me down and grabbed different shoes for me to try on. The whole time we were there, I felt as if someone was watching me. I continued to try on shoes while glancing around, seeing no one. _What's going on?!_ I thought worriedly.

After we found my shoes, Mom dragged me to a few others stores to try on random clothes. We spent about another hour at the mall before leaving.

"Hmm, about 12:30. Are you hungry?" she asked looking at her watch.

I nodded. "Yeah, a little."

"Where do you want to eat?"

I thought for a moment. "How about McDonald's?"

Mom smiled and nodded. "Sure, sounds good."

We drove to McDonald's and entered. The place was fairly quiet as we walked up to order.

"What'll you have?" the lady behind the counter questioned.

"I'll have a snack wrap," I stated, explaining to her what I wanted on it.

My mom ordered and pulled her wallet out of her purse.

"That'll be $3.40," the lady said politely.

"Alright," Mom said as she pulled out four dollars. She handed them to her and received her change. I laughed as she got her change. She looked at me curiously. "What?"

I shook my head laughing. "Nothing, that just reminded me of a time when Clowny and I came here after school once."

"Oh," she said smiling. Before she could ask, they called our number. "Wow, that was fast," she said bringing the food over. She quickly ran over to a table and set down the tray. "And it's hot!" she cried out.

I shook my head chuckling. "That's what she said."

Mom rolled her eyes laughing. "I should've seen that coming."

We both laughed as we got our drinks and took our seats. We started talking about the clothes I bought. I rolled my eyes as she looked down to take a bite of her food. I slowly looked up and thought I saw a face in the window staring back at me. I quickly closed my eyes, rubbing them and looked back. The face disappeared.

Mom looked up at me worriedly. "What's wrong?" She turned around towards the window then back to me.

I shook my head slowly. "N-nothing," I mumbled nervously. "I just thought…I saw someone."

She took another look back and shook her head. "No one's there." She stared at me worriedly. "You sure you're alright."

I turned my attention from the window to her, forcing a smile, putting on a poker face. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She bought it and continued eating. I felt myself shake ever so slightly as I finished eating. I took a couple deep breaths, calming myself down. _I know I didn't imagine that…..so what was it?_

"Let's go, "Mom stated as she stood smiling and throwing her garbage away. I nodded and threw mine away, glancing back towards the window. I felt a shiver run up my back, so I quickly walked out.

After running other errands, including going to church, we returned home. It was late, almost 8. I sighed as I helped her carry in groceries and my clothes.

"Welcome back," Mada said from the couch. "You were gone for a while."

Mom nodded as she set groceries down on the floor. "Yeah, we made a few unplanned stops." She stood up, walking back to the door. "Adam, could you help Marissa put the groceries away please?"

He nodded smiling. "Sure."

She waved a small thank you and returned to the car.

We put the groceries away in silence until I couldn't hold it in anymore. "Mada?"

He glanced at me as he put the cereal away. "Hmm?"

"Um…can I tell you something?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy but…I think there's someone watching me."

He paused for a moment, looking at me. "Watching you?"

I nodded worriedly.

"What makes you say that?" he questioned as he continued putting away groceries.

"This whole day," I replied shivering as I remembered McDonald's.

"Okay, explain."

"Explain what?" Mom asked as she entered the house again.

I looked back at her surprised. "Oh, I didn't know you were there."

She winked. "I'm sneaky like that. So what were you going to explain?"

"Marissa said she-" Adam started but was cut off by me.

"I was explaining to him my history presentation," I quickly finished smiling. "I wanted to know what he thought of it."

"Oh," Mom put her purse down and smiled. "That's nice."

I nodded as I pulled Adam down the stairs. "We're going to go play Wii, okay?"

She nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

I dragged him down the stairs and threw him on the couch. I took a seat on the other as he rubbed his arm. "That hurt!" he complained.

I shook my head. "You'll get over it." I looked at the stairs, making sure Mom wasn't coming down them. I let out a sigh and looked back at him. "Alright, now I'll tell you about today."

"Why didn't you want Mom to know?" he asked curiously.

"Because I tried explaining it to her but she wouldn't listen," I mumbled but shook my head. "I want your opinion."

He nodded and sat patiently listening as I explained to him the events of the day. When I finished, I waited for him to respond and was surprised when he didn't. "Well?"

He looked away. "I-I don't think it was anything. I think your mind was playing tricks on you."

I stared at him surprised. "Really? Tha-that's what you really think?"

He nodded, slowly looking back at her. "Sorry, I don't think it's anything you need to worry about."

I shook my head, looking down. "Alright, thanks anyway."

He nodded and patted her back. "Sorry sis."

"No," I replied, "That's fine."

He smiled as he grabbed the Wii controllers, holding one out to me. "Wanna play?"

I sighed and looked up at him, forcing a smiled. "Sure."

He turned it on and put in Wii Sports. As we played, my mind was partially distracted. I laughed and competed with him, but part of me couldn't stop thinking about the earlier events. _It just doesn't seem right, _I thought to myself. _Something's not right….._

"Bedtime!" we heard matti yell from upstairs.

"Coming!" Mada replied as he shut off the game and ran upstairs. I slowly stood up and followed him.

I saw him pull his shirt off as I climbed the stairs. I yawned and entered the bathroom, quickly brushing my teeth before entering my room. I climbed into bed, checking my email and Skype. Clowny had sent me messages, but I didn't feel like responding. I plugged in my headphones and listened to music as I laid down. After a few minutes, Mom entered the room, kissing my forehead. "Night."

I smiled and nodded. "Night Mom."

She walked to the door and waved slightly before shutting it. I sighed as I flipped through songs on my IPod. _No one believes me…._ I put my head on the pillow, stretching my hands over my head. I slowly closed my eyes and buried myself under the covers. _I don't know what's wrong with me…_ I thought just before falling asleep.

I awoke the next morning to my alarm clock. I shifted my body over, hitting it off and looking at the time. 6:30. I sighed as I slipped out of the covers, rubbed my eyes, and stood up. I slowly picked out my outfit for the day and walked into the bathroom.

I shut the door, locking it behind me. I threw my clothes on the counter and rubbed my face. I turned on the water and caught some with my hands, throwing it on my face. I shook my face and wiped it clean with a towel. I opened my eyes to see my reflection in the mirror and a pair of eyes staring at me from behind. I gasped and quickly turned around to see no one there. When I returned my gaze to the mirror, I saw just my own reflection. I froze for a moment, petrified. I finally gained control of myself. I slowly examined the bathroom but discovered nothing. I felt my heart race as I leaned against the counter for support. _What the hell was that?!_ I thought to myself. Suddenly, a tap on the door made me jump.

"Marissa, everything okay in there?" I heard Mada's voice on the other side.

I gulped and coughed, trying to gain my voice back. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Alright, just checking."

The room fell silent again as I waited for another noise. I didn't get one. I slowly turned back towards the mirror, seeing only my reflection again. I grabbed my clothes and slowly dressed myself. I avoided looking in the mirror when all possible. I plugged in my straightener, waiting for it to warm up. I crossed my arms as I shook a little yet. When my straightener warmed, I quickly but neatly straightened my hair. As soon as I finished, I shut it off, unplugged it, and opened the door.

I sighed as I entered the hallway, seeing my family smile at me. I smiled back and threw my clothes in my room on my bed. I walked to the kitchen, seeing Mada finishing his cereal as Dad and Mom sat in the living room, watching TV. I gathered my school supplies, shoving them all in my book bag and zipping it closed. I checked my phone and took a seat at the table as Mada left to change.

_I wonder what that was…_ I thought to myself. _Or more of who it was. I definitely wasn't imagining that. Someone was definitely there. Oh, what's wrong with me?! Why am I seeing things!?_

"Marissa!" vatti called.

I looked up at him embarrassed. "Yeah?"

"Are you picking up Adam today?"

I nodded. "I can if you want me to."

They both nodded in reply. "That would be nice," Mom said eying me carefully.

I smiled. "Will do."

She turned back to the TV, not quite convinced everything was alright with me. I sighed and looked away, hiding my face from them. Then, Adam walked out with his school stuff in his hand. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Ready."

I smiled back and nodded. "Alright," I checked my phone, "We'd better take off."

Mom and Dad looked over at us and waved.

"Have a good day!" Mom stated happily.

"We will" Mada replied waving back.

"See ya," Dad added.

Mada followed me out of the house and into the car. We drove off in silence, listening to the music. After a few minutes, we arrived at his school. He quickly grabbed his bag and climbed out of the car. "See ya later!" he said running off and waving.

"Bye!" I called after him as I watched him run inside. I slowly backed up and turned myself around, driving back onto the highway.

_They suspect something, _I thought as I drove. _Who am I kidding? They're my family! I can't hide this from them forever….._ I shook my head. I shuttered as I remembered the previous day's events. I sighed, calming myself down.

Before I knew it, I was at Beckman. I pulled into my usually spot next to Holly and Monica. I checked my phone, seeing it was ten to. I threw my book bag strap over my shoulder, grabbed my books, and walked into school.

"Bunny's here!" I heard Clowny call as I entered the hall. I smiled and waved at them as I opened my locker. They all gathered around my locker, talking about their weekends. I put my stuff away and gathered what I needed before shutting my locker. I turned back to them and listened.

"So how was your weekend Marissa?" Monica asked curiously.

"Oh, it was pretty good," I replied smiling.

Before I could go into any detail, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Mr. Wade standing behind me. He smiled excitedly at me. I smiled a little back. "Hey Mr. Wade."

"Hey," he stated still smiling, "I need to talk to you."

I looked back at my friends then to him. "Alright, when?"

"Now."

"Oh," I said a little surprised. "Well…okay."

He nodded as he turned and started walking. I shook my head confused as I turned to Clowny. "Can you tell Mr. Jenk I'll be late?"

She nodded in reply. "Yeah hase, no problem."

"Thanks." I turned and quickly ran after Mr. Wade.

I caught up with him, panting a little. "So, what's this about?"

"The art convention," he said seriously.

"Oh," I looked at him a little worried. _He's really serious. I wonder if I did something wrong?_

He held open his door for me. I nodded a thank you and entered. No students had come in yet. He walked in, letting the door slam behind him. I jumped a little as I watched him take a seat at his desk. I eyed him worriedly as he looked down. "Mr. Wade?"

After a moment, he raised his head. He grinned widely at me and clapped his hands. He ran over to me and shook my hand. "Congratulations!"

I stared at him confused. "For what?"

He couldn't stop smiling. "At the convention on Saturday, a professional artist stopped by your station. I didn't know they were a professional at the time, but they called over the weekend asking for a contract with you." He smiled wider. "You're now officially a professional artist."

I gasped, standing frozen in front of him. I couldn't believe what he said. "Y-you're serious?!"

He nodded excitedly. "Yes!"

I put my hands to my wide open mouth. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe this!"

Mr. Wade clapped for me as he smiled. "I already told Mr. Meade, and he's going to announce it on final announcements."

I shook my head. "I'd really rather not have everyone know."

Mr. Wade shook his finger at her. "No, don't be bashful. This is very important, and you deserve to receive the recognition."

I sighed and felt myself smiling nonstop. "Wow….."

He nodded. Suddenly, we were cut off by the bell. "Oh, you should probably be going." He patted her back once more. "Congrats once again."

I smiled and nodded as students started pouring in. I waved bye to him before slipping out of the room and into the hall. I sighed as I walked towards my class. _I-I can't believe this! This is incredible!_ I thought as I entered first hall. The hall was practically empty except for a person at the other end of the hall. I stared at them as they quickly ran around the corner. "Who is that?" I asked myself. I squinted my eyes, seeing their white hoodie just before they rounded the corner. "Hmm," I shook my head and entered Mr. Jenk's class smiling. "It doesn't matter."

The rest of the day flew by for me. I could hardly pay attention in class due to my excitement. My friends noticed this, but I wouldn't tell them. Finally, the last class came. Final announcements were sounding throughout the school. I was sitting in the commons with Clowny when Mr. Meade's voice erupted over the intercom.

"We have some wonderful news to share with you all today. One of our fellow students just landed herself a career in art. We would like to congratulate Marissa Goetz on her contract with a professional artist."

I blushed and looked away as Clowny's jaw dropped and eyes widened.

"Holy shit!" she stated shocked. "Nice job!" She reached for my hand, shaking it. "Congrats!"

I laughed at her reaction. "Thanks."

Soon a swarm of other students walked over to congratulate me. I smiled at each and every one of them as they shook my hand. I looked around quickly to see the group of students growing larger when I saw one student back by the hall, staring at me. I tried to see who it was but the students moved in the way. I just caught a glimpse of his white sweatshirt. I sighed and shook my head while others congratulated me. _Who is that kid?_

The bell ran signaling the end of the day. The kids from all different grades swarmed around me, wishing me luck and congratulating me. I smiled and nodded at each one as I walked to my locker. My friends all surrounded me, talking to me about how it happened. I explained to them the whole story as I packed up my homework. I closed my book bag and locker as I stood up and smiled. "I'd like to talk to you guys longer, but I have to pick up Adam."

They all nodded. "No problem." Holly stated.

"We'll talk to you tomorrow," Maria smiled waving.

I waved back as I exited the hall, which had calmed down a lot. I pulled out my phone to check messages when I ran into Mr. Wade.

"Oh, sorry!" I said as I backed away embarrassed.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it! Just come with me!"

He grabbed me by the arm and dragged me outside. I gasped as I saw all the news crew taking photos and running up to me. "What the-" I asked as looked at Mr. Wade.

Women dressed in nice dresses ran up to me and started asking me questions quickly. I couldn't understand them due to their speed and the amount of people talking at once. Mr. Wade pushed me back behind him and started walking. "No comment," he stated as he led me out to the parking lot.

I let out a sigh of relief as they followed further behind and as I reached my car. I looked at Mr. Wade and smiled. "Thanks."

He smiled in return and nodded. "No problem. I'll take care of this for you for now."

I nodded as I started up the car and drove off, leaving Mr. Wade surrounded by the reporters.

"How did they find out?" I asked myself as I drove to pick up Mada. "Who told them?"

I shook my head, listening to music as I pulled up to school. I put the car in park as I watched Mada run to the car. I looked at him confused until I saw the loads of reporters running behind him. He quickly entered the car, slamming his door shut. I put the car in drive and sped off.

"What's happening?" Mada asked looking back.

"They're reporters," I stated as I kept my eyes on the road, glancing to the rearview every once in a while to see them.

"And why are they following us?"

I remained silent for a moment then sighed. "Because I landed a contract with a professional artist."

Mada stared at me excitedly. "Congrats!"

I smiled and nodded before shaking my head. "Thanks, but somehow these creeps all found out and are following me now."

I pulled out onto highway 20 and sped off fast. We made it home in record time. I opened the garage, glancing back to see if anyone was following us. When I saw no one, I drove in and quickly shut it. "Whew!" I said wiping my forehead. "That was close."

Adam nodded as we entered the house quickly. We immediately shut all the blinds, allowing no one to see inside the house. We sat and waited for Mom to arrive. When she did, I explained to her the whole situation. She congratulated me before calling Mr. Wade and talking with him.

I looked over at her curiously as she hung up the phone. "Well, what did he say?"

She sighed. "He said you'll have to face it sooner or later, and the sooner the better. You're going to be big news." She smiled at me.

"Great," I mumbled as I face palmed. "I don't want to be big news!"

Mom nodded and patted my back. "I know, but this comes with the job. You'll get used to it."

I smiled and nodded. "Thanks Mom."

She kissed my forehead before going to wake up Dad. "I'd better tell him so he doesn't flip shit."

Mada and I laughed at her reaction as she left us. Suddenly, Mom's phone rang.

I ran over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"  
"Della?" a man's voice asked.

"No, Marissa," I replied.

"Oh Marissa!" the voice called. "It's Mr. Wade!"

"Hey!" I said smiling. "What's up?"  
"I just called because I wanted to let you know to start drawing."

I furrowed my brows. "Draw what?"

"Anything. The professional wants to see what you can do."

I nodded. "Alright, sounds good."

"Cool, thanks!"

"No problem!"

"Bye.  
' "Bye."

I hung up the phone and sighed. "Well, I'd better start now."

Mada handed me some paper and a pencil, and I sat down drawing.

By the end of the night, I had started a good collection of random drawings. I sighed as I laid on the couch. "That's a pretty good start."

Mada nodded smiling. "Yeah, I'd say." He looked at me and patted my arm. "I'm proud of you sis."

I smiled and punched him playfully in the arm. "Thanks Mada."

He nodded. I yawned and stretched as he popped in a disk of South Park. We were only a few minutes into it when I fell asleep.

The next few days and weeks all were the same. People came up to me, congratulating me and asking me questions. I had given in and appeared on TV with interviews. My face was being flashed across the state, even the country, on TV. I stayed in school but spent a lot of time drawing for my "boss." My drawings were being displayed and some even were sold. However, I continued to see people with white hoodies around me. I had trouble sleeping at night due to this until I realized that the cameramen all wore white hoodies. The paparazzi were following me around constantly.

One night after a long hard day of school then drawing, I decided to email Clowny. We had our usual role plays but I added another email to our collection. I asked her what she thought of my art. It took her a few minutes to respond, but she said:

I love your art! It's very good, and I'm so proud of you for landing this career!

I smiled at her response. I thanked her and chuckled as I talked about how annoying the paparazzi were. I sat back and waited for her response.

Lol I bet they are! That would drive me insane! XD

I nodded as I typed my response.

Yeah, they are! I don't know how I stand them somedays. I actually was scared of them at first.

Really? Why?!

Because I always felt like they were watching me, which they are I guess, but I saw their white hoodies and was afraid!

Lol yeah, that would freak me out too!

I'm glad I know it was them now.

What do you mean?

Way back when I had someone following me with a white hoodie. It really creeped me out!

How far back are you talking?

It was-

I stopped typing. My heart rate increased as I felt her palms sweat. "Wait," I said to myself, "No one knew that I had a contract at that time! The paparazzi couldn't have been following me!" I felt myself shaking as my body and mind began to panic. "I-I have to tell Mom!" I whispered as I stood up. Before I could make it to the door, an arm swept across my stomach and pulled me on the bed. I was about to scream when a hand covered my mouth while the other pinned me down. I felt a body crawl overtop me, smiling down.

Bunny…Bunny what's going on?

I tried to fight against the grip but couldn't. I saw a knife glisten in the light as the person leaned closer to me. He chuckled as he covered my eyes.

"Go to sleep," Jeff whispered as I felt myself fade to darkness.

The End

Hope you liked it!


End file.
